


hi hello

by tseri



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseri/pseuds/tseri
Summary: youngjae hopes he can debut because he really can't bear to leave these fools behind.yes, this was inspired by day6's "hi hello", please listen to it!





	1. bambam

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of these are _completely_ true, but i WAS inspired by some real events (you'll know em when you read them...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae wonders if things are always like this around here.

Youngjae’s fingers wrap around the handle of his suitcase and squeeze, knuckles turning white, for the sixteenth time. He began counting when he had reached the second floor: twenty-eight steps he had climbed, thirty deep breaths he had taken in and let out, and six minutes and forty-two seconds that he had been waiting in front of the dorm door.

“ _I could have sung two songs by now_ ,” he realizes. But he knows these are all just excuses to delay the inevitable.

He takes another deep breath in (” _That makes thirty-one_ ,” he thinks) and blows out through pursed lips before he finally bows his head and forces his hand to turn the handle.

The door opens, and Youngjae takes two steps into the room and stands with his feet together. However, when he whips his head up and begins his hello-

“OH MY GOD, I’M SORRY.”

Youngjae’s mouth is left hanging open at the scrawny boy, who just a second ago was striking a pose _nude_ , was now scrambling to find something, _anything_ to cover himself up. Once he finds a shirt that had been laying around, he covers himself (just enough for what he deems decent) and stretches his hand out to Youngjae. 

“ **Hi** , I’m Bambam.” There’s a pause when Youngjae doesn’t move, only keeps his eyes wide and glued to the other boy.

“ _Is it always like this around here?”_ Youngjae wonders. A nervous chuckle comes from Bambam, shoulders hunched and his hand still outstretched. He tries reaching for Youngjae’s hand which now lay loosely on top of his suitcase.

Bambam initiates a handshake between the two and lets out another laugh. “I’m sorry. That must have scared you.”

Youngjae continues to stare at the boy, even when an uneasy “uuuhhh” replaces Bambam’s playful laughter. Only when Youngjae suddenly thinks of how clammy his hands must feel (” _He must think I’m so gross!_ “) does he yank his fingers from the other boy’s.

"I-It’s fine,” he stammers. “It was, uh, nice meeting you! Let’s work hard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know the first chapter is really short and cheesy, but i promise longer and angst-ier ones. anyway i actually really enjoyed writing this one even though it was very short c:


	2. yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae meets a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding this one too because yugbam's always gotta be together

It has been two weeks since Youngjae began training, and frankly, it is more exhausting than anything he has ever done before. This has always been his dream. He has always believed he’d do anything.

“ _But can I really do this?_ ” Youngjae, who was so adamant in becoming a singer, who handled several part time jobs to pay for his vocal lessons (he had memorized the place of every snack and drink in the convenience store on the corner of his street), is now unsure. Day after day the effects of training become more and more evident. He doesn’t have time to count sheep before bed anymore; the tiring events of the day knock him out the moment his body hits the tiny mattress in his room, and he wakes up in the morning to do it all over again.

Youngjae’s eyes travel around the training room, scanning the faces of senior idols and artists that cover the walls. He had always watched them from afar, yet here he was now, standing in the same training room they stood before.

“ _They must have gone through a lot._ ” Youngjae scoffs to himself and looks at the ground. “ _I can’t even endure this much_.” These thoughts have been plaguing his mind ever since he met the other trainees. It couldn’t be helped. Youngjae compared every little detail to himself, from the defined abs his roommate showed off to the beauty mark that dotted under another boy’s right eye. It seemed to him that he always came up short.

The piercing static of the stereo snaps Youngjae back into reality. Youngjae clears his throat and begins the choreography they had been learning since 5 this morning.

“ _Five, six, and seven, down eight._ ” Youngjae feels the heaviness in his chest, the burning in his legs, and he thinks about giving up, but he makes it (barely).

When the instructor dismisses them, Youngjae collapses to his knees. Sweat drips down his body, coating his hair and clothes. He drags his body to the sofa placed against the wall, and he is barely able to lift himself up onto the seat.

A groan leaves his lips when he remembers that his bag is on the other side of the room, but at this point, he’s too tired to care. He just leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“ _One… Two… Three… Four…”_ He counts his breathing. “ _Five… Six…_ ”

“Um, e-excuse me,” comes a timid voice. When Youngjae doesn’t move, the boy calls again, “ **Hello?** ”

Youngjae opens a single eye and turns his head just enough to look at the boy next to him. “Oh, hello,” Youngjae greets, his voice hoarse. Even through one eye, he can recognize the tall boy. Although Yugyeom was one of the younger boys, he was already popular among the trainees for his impeccable dancing skill.

“Would you like some water?” Yugyeom offers, and Youngjae gladly takes it, thanking him before he takes a large gulp. When he finishes, he sets the bottle down beside them and stares at himself in the mirror.

“H-Hyung. Your dancing looked nice today,” Yugyeom carefully says.

At this Youngjae’s ears perk up, but he just as quickly scrunches his face and lets out an empty laugh. “Yeah right,” he mutters. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“N-No! No, I’m not,” Yugyeom frantically answers. “I-I think you’ve really i-improved, actually.”

Youngjae sighs and shakes his head. “Even if you really mean that, it’s not like I’ll actually debut.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’m not good enough.” When the only thing Youngjae can hear is the thud and skid of the other trainees leaving the practice room, he turns his head and meets a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Yugyeom.

“Wh-What?” Youngjae nervously asks.

“What are you talking about, hyung? You’re one of the best people here,” Yugyeom replies, and Youngjae is taken back by his comment. _He must be joking_.

“I’ve heard you sing with the teacher before. You’re an amazing singer,” Yugyeom knits his eyebrows. “It’s like… It’s like your voice is just melts in my ears!” Yugyeom lets out the breath he’s been holding. When his eyes meet Youngjae’s again, he realizes what he’s said. His face turns hot, and he scrambles to find his words.

“I-I’m sorry! That must have come out weird, I-”

Youngjae laughs again, this time loud and full. He sits up and turns his body to completely face Yugyeom. “Yaaah, don’t you think you’re being too honest?”

Yugyeom is about to apologize again, but the wide grin on Youngjae’s face and the sparkle in his eyes and the way that his nose scrunches when Yugyeom _still_  hasn’t said anything assures the boy that no apologies are needed.

Now it’s just the two left in the training room, both laughing and smiling. When they have calmed down, Youngjae slings an arm around Yugyeom’s neck. “Let’s debut together, okay?”


	3. jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae feels jealous.

“Perfect, Jinyoung!” the martial arts instructor calls out, congratulating Jinyoung with a rough pat on his back. Youngjae’s face pulls into a sneer, but he quickly neutralizes his expression when he remembers there are people around him. He prays no one saw him otherwise he’ll have to make another excuse about how he gets gassy when he eats— _nevermind_.

Youngjae can’t help it though. Whenever he so much as hears Jinyoung’s name, jealousy plagues his body in prickling waves, and his mind refuses to focus on anything else. He hates to admit it. His mother always taught him better, but he was envious of the perfection that Jinyoung possessed.

A tap on his shoulder wakes him from his thoughts. Yugyeom gives him a smile and nods forward, motioning for him to take his turn on the mat. Youngjae takes a deep breath, strides forward, and swings his right leg across his body, turning his body and following with his left. He lands softly, bending his knees when they hit the ground, and a proud grin appears on his face. Youngjae balls his fists in triumph when the teacher cheers and claps for him.

By the end of the session, all the boys Youngjae’s team are red-faced and ready to peel the clothes off their bodies. When the teacher dismisses them, cries of celebration erupt from the team as they pack their things.

“Yugyeom-ah! I’ll beat you to the dorms!” Bambam shouts as he runs to the door.

“Wait!” Yugyeom calls, hopping on one foot while he shoves his foot into a shoe. “That’s not fair!” he shouts just before he pushes through the door.

Jinyoung laughs; Youngjae clenches his teeth. Just from that noise, he wants to punch him. He shakes his head, trying to force the feeling out of his brain. If anything, he thinks, he should punch himself for even coming up with an idea like that.

An older boy lands his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, and they give each other a nod before the older boy heads back home with two other trainees. Jinyoung grins when they leave through the doors.

“I think we’ll be an unusual team when we debut.” Jinyoung says.

Youngjae’s fingers fumble with tying his shoes. He glances up, eyebrows raised, and watches Jinyoung neatly placing his tape and extra pair of shoes into his duffel bag.

“Why do you think so?” Youngjae asks him. Jinyoung pauses for a second, humming to himself, and looks into Youngjae’s eyes. Youngjae feels the pressure building in his ears, and he almost misses what Jinyoung says next.

“We’re all quite different, don’t you think?” he answers.

“I guess so,” Youngjae starts. Then he places his hands on the ground, standing himself up in front of Jinyoung.

Youngjae continues softly, but with confidence, “But I think it’s a good thing. If we were all the same, it would be pointless. A team should be made up of different people with different strengths and weaknesses. That way we can help each other out. I think that’s what makes a good team.”

A silence follows Youngjae’s words, the most words he’s ever spoken to Jinyoung, in fact. However It was short lived, because Youngjae suddenly realizes what he’s just said. Then his eyes go wide and he almost jumps back in surprise at his own behavior. “I-I’ll get going now,” he bows and turns to quickly leave.

Youngjae rushes through the door before he can hear Jinyoung call out, “ **Hey!** You’re forgetting something!”

 _“What the hell was that?”_ Youngjae thinks. He’s already halfway to the front of the building, but his mind is still reeling from the exchange that took place.

 _“God, I’m such a loser! That was so lame, why did I say that?”_ he continues in his head. Youngjae’s mouth goes dry and his stomach churns. _Oh no,_ he thinks. His hands frantically search through his bag for-

“My bag,” Youngjae gasps. He quickly makes a U-turn back down the hallway he had come from. When he reaches the training room door, he peeks through the glass and spots his backpack sitting on the ground where he left it. Youngjae breathes a sigh of relief and twists the door handle. He enters, makes sure everything is in his backpack, and is ready to leave until he hears the sniffling.

Youngjae freezes.

“Is someone there?” Youngjae calls. He clutches his bag to his chest, and his feet take cautious steps towards the noise. The sniffling grows louder. Youngjae gulps, makes sure he’s quiet, and presses forward.

“Don’t,” Youngjae jumps at the harsh command, but confusion quickly replaces his fear when he recognizes the voice.

“Jinyoung-hyung?”

“Stop. Leave me alone,” he bites back. The words are familiar to Youngjae—he had heard his older brother cry the same thing so many times. The scene before him fits in with so many of his memories of his brother who cried alone, the tears streaking down his face, the wails streaming from his lungs as Youngjae peeked through the crack of his door.

Youngjae’s eyes soften as he watches Jinyoung’s back heave up and down, watches as Jinyong’s fist pounds against the wall. Is this what he envied? He realizes he has not the slightest clue as to who Jinyoung is, that he was wrong and he was only jealous of the ideas he fabricated in his head. The real Jinyoung stands before him, and he’s vulnerable. Just like his brother, just like him, just like any other person. Somehow, he feels a sense of familiarity.

Youngjae tests the boy by taking a light step forward, and when Jinyoung does not react, he moves closer and stands close enough just so he can reach out his hand and rest it on his shoulder.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Youngjae apologizes. _I’m sorry I thought of you that way,_ he wants to say, but the words get caught in his throat when Jinyoung lets out a desperate whine. The tightness in Youngjae’s chest grows, and he moves his hand to rub back and forth on Jinyoung’s back, hoping it can ease the pain.

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung chokes out. He finally brings his face up just enough so he can be heard clearly, just enough so that Youngjae gets a glimpse of his tired eyes, bloodshot and swollen.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he hears Jinyoung say, and all he wants to do is hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way that flip i described youngjae doing is from the video he showed in the got jackson show (ep 1 with jinyoung if anyone wants to find it)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, hello!

I will be deleting these chapters soon because I want to rewrite the parts. Mainly, it's because I didn't feel it was fair or suitable that Bambam and Yugyeom had such short and kind of placid parts compared with Jinyoung's (as well as the other members I had planned), so I wanted to write something more meaningful.

I know it's only been a short while, and I probably don't have many readers, but thank you to all of you!

\- gigi


End file.
